Misumi Ayako
Misumi Ayako '''(美墨絢子 ''Misumi Ayako, ''or '''Agatha Blackstone in the english dub) is the lead cure of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love. She was considered the main heroine because of the narrations and most appareances. She has a pure heart, but doesn't show it because she DON'T know. Her alter-ego is "Neo" Cure Black '("ネオ"キュアブラック ''"Neo" Kyua Burakku). Character Ayako is the daughter of Misumi Nagisa, the old Cure Black. She is MORE immature than her mother, and always gets bad grades, excluding P.E classes, where she is the best. Ayako is in the lacrosse team of her school, but not the ace. She isn't that popular in the school, but she IS trying. She has the same sense of justice of her mother, and never let anyone deart to her down. Physical Appareance As Ayako, she has Light Red hair, and brown eyes. She wears a black blouse with "Made by Myself" writed in it, and wears white shorts. And, also, wears black sneakers. Favorites *Favorite Song: Only Today ~ Make it Real ~ *Favorite TV program: Reality Shows *Favorite Country (except Japan): Australia *Favorite Sport: Lacrosse *Favorite Place: Beach Neo Cure Black ''' "Emissary of Light, Neo Cure Black!" 光の使者、 ネオキュアブラック！ '' Hikari no shisha, Neo Kyua Burakku!'' Neo Cure Black '(ネオキュアブラック ''Neo Kyua Burakku) is Ayako's alter ego. She gets more serious, but a kind of immature is still shown. She shows her views of justice, and, unlike the old one, Black can perform sub-attacks at her own, and is show that she can even purify monsters as her own. She is the strongest of the group, and proclamed the LEADER. Attacks *Marble Crash: Her finisher with White. *Entering Screw: Her another finisher with White. *Extreme Point Arrow: Her finisher with Luminous. *Extreme Solution: Her finisher with White and Luminous. *Shooting Star Crash: Her own finisher, only showed in one episode. Sub-Attacks *'Black Thunder '(ブラックサンダー '' Burakkusandā'') *'Black Storm '(ブラックストーム '' Burakkusutōmu'') *'Black Wink Arrow '(ブラックウィンクアロー '' Burakkuu~inkuarō'') Phoenix Black In the end of the series (and in the first movie: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love: Screams for Save! , Black, White and Luminous gain the strongest power of their mothers, the power of the phoenix. She can perform POWERFUL attacks. Attacks *Marble Screw Neo Love: Group finisher. *'''Black Thunder Neo: Her only sub-attack. Supreme Black "Emissary of Love, Supreme Black!" 愛の使者、スプリームブラック！ '' Ai no shisha, supurīmuburakku!'' Supreme Black '(スプリームブラック '' Supurīmuburakku) is Neo Black's ultimate upgrade. She obtains it thanks to the Miracle Eternal Light, in the second movie, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love: Truth or Dare mission!. Black was being defeated by Nightmare Gray, when the Miracle Light helped her, to transform into a angel-like warrior. Attacks *Silver Feather Extreme Rainbow Storm Neo Love Spark: Supreme Black, White and Luminous group attack. The strongest of all attacks (And it has a big name, if you see that) Songs Ayako's voice actor, Chinatsu Akasaki, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them are duets with '''Kusaka Yumi, who voices Yukishiro Kiyomi, and with Youko Ninshino, who voices Kujou Miku. *We Are One *Aete 〜 La La La Duets *Truth Or Dare (Also a duet with Youko Ninshino) *Marble Screw (Also a duet with Kusaka Yumi) *Hitotsu ni Naru ~Now~ (Also a duet with Kusaka Yumi and Youko Ninshino) Etmology Misumi '(美墨): The ''mi (美) translates to beauty, and the sumi (墨) translates to ink, which may be referring to her alter ego as Neo Cure Black in that ink is most commonly black in color. 'Ayako '(絢子): ''Aya ''translates to ''silk, ''and the ''ko, ''child. Together, it is "silk child". And, together, her name means "Beautiful Ink Silk Child" In the english dub, her name was changed to '''Agatha Blackstone. Agatha '''means "nice, kind". It is a greek name, and also is a name of a gem, a type of quartzo. (I get this information from a ''Brazilian ''site, don't blame me if it is wrong) '''Blackstone '''is a pun about her alter ego, Neo Cure Black. '''Neo Cure Black may be "Yin" from the symbol Yin & Yang, in which "Yang" is white, just like Black's partner, Cure White who she is almost exactly opposite from. The "Neo" part means "new", as she is the new one. Trivia *Ayako's birthday is on December 31/ January 1. **Therefore Ayako's zodiac is Capricorn. **It isn't known in WHICH day Ayako's birthday is, as she was born at midnight in the new year. Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo Love Characters Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo Love Category:User:WhiteColor